This invention relates to new and useful vehicle mounted motorcycle carriers.
Motorcycle carriers have heretofore been provided for vehicles by means of which a motorcycle can be carried at the front or rear thereof, such as on the bumper. These prior structures comprise brackets or the like secured to the vehicle or releasably attached thereto such as by hooking engagement on the bumper. They are not satisfactory, however, in that it is difficult to load and unload a motorcycle because the motorcycle must be lifted into place onto the carrier. Bumper mounted carriers previously used also have the disadvantage that the gravity hook connection thereof is not a positive and safe connection.